


Home to Roost

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: A Yolk of a Different Color [2]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: AU, Gen, Like a big honking AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: In the aftermath of the events in Chickens and Eggs, Padme and Yoda speak about life, the galaxy, and where to go from here.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: A Yolk of a Different Color [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625359
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	Home to Roost

It’s rare that someone comes to visit him at the Temple. Usually the Jedi are the ones to trek to the Senate; sit in meetings, and advise on peacekeeping and military actions for the war. Whether it’s that other beings are intimidated, or feel unsafe surrounded by all of these Force users, it’s not clear. 

But this is a new development.

The war isn’t over, but it’s certainly not what it was. With the outing of Sheev Palpetine as the Sith Lord they’d been searching for for so many years, the senate and Jedi alike have shifted their focus. 

The senate, to cleaning up the tangled web of corruption and deceit Sidious left behind, and the Jedi...well…

Yoda wonders quite often lately what will happen next. 

“Fix what we have broken, we must,” he says to the council. 

Well...part of the council. 

So many were affected by Order 66. The Jedi have lost much. A swath of masters, padawan and knights, either dead or scattered to the galaxy, hiding from clone troopers programmed to kill them thanks to Palpetine.

The Temple is safe, thankfully. But things are complicated. 

The senate, at the very least, even in their turmoil, has sworn the clone troopers’ chips are being removed. That the Jedi and younglings on Coruscant are safe. 

But it has been a tragic handful of weeks. 

A visitor from outside the Temple is a welcome distraction. 

“Senator Amidala,” Yoda says, standing before the petite woman. “A pleasure to see you, it is.” 

She nods. More than most, Padme Amidala has been affected by these events, and it shows; in the paleness of her skin, and the tiredness of her eyes. Her twin children are less than a month old, and her husband is still recovering from Palpetine’s desperate play for his allegiance and subsequent attack when Anakin Skywalker turned him down. 

Yoda had found himself deeply angry at Skywalker’s betrayal of the Jedi Code. They had worked hard to break Anakin of his desperate need for attachment, and obviously, those efforts had failed impressively. 

But on the other hand, the young man’s attachment to his wife and newborn children may have saved the galaxy from a deep and lasting heartache. While Anakin was recovering from the attack, Yoda felt the Force almost sigh in relief, as if it had avoided a collision with something terrifying. 

“And you, Master Yoda,” she nods. 

He watches her begin to settle on the floor, as most do when they ask for an audience, but he stops her with a hand. 

“Weary are you, Senator,” he says, using the Force to slide a comfortable chair over for her. “A long month has it been for the Skywalker family.” 

She gives a grateful grin and sits, blowing out a breath. “Anakin is recovering nicely. Slowly, but it’s steady. He needs his cane less and less. And he’s happy to spend time with the twins.” 

Yoda nods as he settles into the chair across from her, feeling pensive as he taps his fingers on the armrest. “Know, does he, that you have come here?” 

“No,” Padme admits. 

“Hm,” Yoda muses with a soft chuckle. “Annoyed will he be when he learns of your visit.” 

“Oh, I know,” she grins. “But I also know that the Council is still deliberating on his future with the Order. And I wanted to speak with you before a final decision was reached.” 

“So sure are you, that he will be expelled?” Yoda asks, lifting his wrinkled eyebrows. 

“I’m not,” the Senator admits. “But I know how much the Order and being a Jedi means to him. And he would do the same for me if my position in the senate were threatened.” 

“True,” Yoda concedes. “Impulsive is Skywalker. Never knew you to be as impulsive as he.” 

She takes a deep breath and straightens her shoulders. “I fell in love with him. And we made rash decisions, but I wouldn’t give up what we have for anything.” 

“Similarly, does Anakin feel,” Yoda admits. “Told the Council, he did.” 

Padme grins a little, obviously to herself more than the old Jedi in front of her. “What of you, Master Yoda? Do you regret your decisions?” 

Yoda thinks that over for a long, long moment, looking out at the city from the window. “A long time have I served on the Council. A long time have I helped mold young Jedi. Never had any of us felt such power in the Force than when Anakin Skywalker was brought before us.” 

She frowns, leaning forward to listen. 

“Against his training I was, from the beginning,” Yoda tells her firmly. “Too damaged was he by a life spent in slavery. Too attached was he. To his emotions. To the people he loved. Never able was Anakin to let go and trust in the Force. Failed him, we did, by training him. Catastrophic the results almost were.” 

“Or maybe you failed him by training him as if he were any other child,” Padme suggests. “Most of the younglings are taken in so young, they probably barely remember life before the Temple. Did any of you ever talk to him about the abuses he suffered? Or did you just expect him to swallow down all of that trauma, and wait for the Fore to solve those problems for you?” 

“Frustrated are you,” Yoda surmises.

She takes a breath and closes her eyes briefly before opening them again. “I apologize, Master Yoda. As you said, it’s been a long month.” 

“Hrm,” Yoda hums thoughtfully. “A point you have. Specialized, Anakin’s training should have been. Rely on the Force, and the old ways, the Council does. Perhaps too much. Lost the path, have we, in many ways.”

The line had been so thin between Jedi and Sith that no one noticed a Sith Lord sitting right in front of them.

She stays quiet, her hands gripped in her lap. 

“Still in turmoil the senate is,” Yoda says. 

“Oh, yes,” the Senator huffs out. “Senator Organa, Senator Mothma and I are leading the way in rooting out the corruption Palpetine left behind, but it’s a slow process, and and an unwelcome one. Someone has already threatened to kill Bail.” 

“Aid you in any way we can, the Jedi will,” Yoda promises. “Dedicated are we to the health of the galaxy.” 

“I appreciate that,” Padme nods. “We all do, Master Yoda. And we’re all sensitive to the Jedi’s losses.” 

Yoda nods back, feeling his heart grow heavy again. “Unable are we to sustain more losses. Skywalker, we will need, to help us light the way forward; to be ready when Palpetine returns.”

“You really think he’ll come back?” Padme asks, deep worry in her eyes. 

“Alive, he is,” Yoda says seriously. “Come back, he will.” 

“And you’re letting Anakin stay in the Order,” she confirms. 

“Convein, I must,” he tells her, hopping down from his chair. “WIth the Council. Though missing, Master Obi-Wan seems to be. Uncertain I am of where he is.” 

“Mostly at our house,” Padme admits sheepishly. 

“A bad influence, Anakin has been on his former master,” Yoda grumbles as he heads for the door, glancing back to watch the Senator get to her feet as well. “Attachments he has formed.” 

“He had them already,” she says with a sad smile. “Between myself and Anakin...and now the children...the Duchess of Mandalore…” 

“Still in recovery, she is?” 

“It’s a slow process,” Padme tells him as they step out of the room and down the hall. “But Satine is doing well.” 

“Good to hear, that is,” Yoda nods. “Rebuild, Mandalore must. Someone dedicated to peace, they need to advise them.” 

She nods as they get to the Temple’s front entrance. “I appreciate you making the time today, Master Yoda. Perhaps you would join us for dinner soon? I’m sure you’re curious about the children.” 

“Strong in the Force, are they,” he tells her. “Meeting them, very much I would like.” He gazes up at Padme and nods to her. “Grateful, I am, for your visit, Senator. Work together, we must, to rebuild what has been corrupted by the Dark Side.” 

“I agree,” she smiles tiredly. “I’ll be in touch about dinner. And about how the senate and the Jedi can work together to right our wrongs.” 

He watches her go, and feels another relieved release of breath from the Force. 

“Hm,” he muses as he wanders back into the Temple; the murmurs of younglings and Jedi alike filling the halls. “Strange, these events continue to be. Lifting, a great darkness is. Wonder what will come next, I do.”


End file.
